


If The Earth Was Whole

by delphellia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Modern Era, Multi, Possible smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, i dont know what else to say yet, i use so many cheesy references, if i have the energy to write more on this, im sorry, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphellia/pseuds/delphellia
Summary: Modern AU.Clarke's teen years were hell.  After her father's death, nothing has been right, but now is her opportunity to change that.  Now she can be a new person and she's determined to be open to what comes.  When she has a couple chance meetings with a sexy stranger, she won't know what to do with herself.... especially when she finds out its her new roommate's brother.  She's in trouble now.Bellamy is just trying to get by.  With three jobs, a dependant sister and studying of his own, he's never had much room for a social life, in his heart or otherwise, but a strange meeting in the dead of night will shift everything.  She throws his whole world into disarray.  Now Octavia doesn't need him anymore, so he may just have to let his walls down and create a life of his own, maybe Octavia's intriguing roommate can help.Multiple perspectives: Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln etc.





	1. Earth Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtofFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtofFics/gifts).



> Modern AU where everyone gets to be with the people they're meant for and almost everyone will get to be happy. Angst to begin with but it will all work out. I started writing this a long time ago, like back in season 2. I found it in my old folders and needed to post it because past me was hilarious. I love it so much that I might write more, who knows. I have a bunch of chapters written so these will come out weekly until I run out. No plans past that. Have fun.

Deep Breaths Clarke, Deep Breaths, Clarke continued the chant in her head and she forced one foot in front of the other. She thrust as much confidence into the movement as possible. Clarke always exuded confidence; it kept her in charge in most situations and out of trouble in the rest. Never let them see you cry. Lexa’s words echoed in her head as she crossed the threshold of her new campus for the first time. “No,” she whispered aloud, “things are going to be different here. I’m not that person anymore.”

The space in front of her was bustling and she felt her heart rate rise automatically. Calm down, she reprimanded herself, its not like it’s a nuclear apocalypse or something. Its just collage. 

Clarke wasn’t exactly sure why she was feeling so nervous; she’d been at a boarding school for all of her high school years. Everything was going to be okay. Arms filled with packed bags, handouts and a cell phone, she attempted to check her map for directions to her dorm room. After a few moments of struggle she was about to give up when a kind voice piped up behind her,

“Can I help you with that?” It questioned. Clarke’s head whipped around to put a face to the voice. Behind her was a sweet looking Asian boy with round cheeks and kind eyes. He was in a clean pressed shirt tucked into his pants and he was beaming at her. To his left was another boy. He was tall and slender with a mop of black hair and long facial features. The rest of him was more casual then his friend, just a bit dishevelled. On his head was a pair of industrial goggles. Before Clarke could answer the first boy’s question he was already gently tugging one of her bags from under her arm. They didn’t seem to have much luggage between them, just a rolling bag each, so Clarke didn’t resist.

“Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver but don’t you have anymore of your own stuff to carry?” She eyed them up. They seemed tame enough.

The slender boy piped up this time, “We already have most of our stuff in the dorm, and I’m Jasper by the way.” He gestured to his side, “This is Monty.”

“Clarke.” She replied briefly with a smile and reached out her now free hand to shake each of theirs. “So do you guys know the campus well? I’m very lost.”

Monty laughed a little bit, “Its our first day too but we can try and navigate. Being here kind of feels like someone plucked us from our homes and dropped us on a foreign planet but I think we’ll survive it together.” Clarke smiled and nodded even though she had the urge to refuse. This is my first step to turning over a new leaf. She thought to herself.

While they were attempting to find Clarke’s dorm she learned a lot about the boys including what they were studying; Monty was studying computer science and rocket science and Jasper was studying Chemistry and Entomology. She also learned that Monty and Jasper were stepbrothers and they lived in Ohio. “We were already best friends when our parents finally met.” Monty began. 

“They dated for a while and then decided to get married. It was super cool for us cause now we were best friends and brothers.” Jasper finished. “I think this is it.”

He pointed to a sturdy brick building with thick vines climbing the sides. Plenty more greenery filled the gardens that lined the walls. The building seemed proud, almost regal as it reached high into the sky. She hoped her dorm was on the top floor, she loved heights. The entrance had Greek pillars and an archway shadowing it and suddenly Clarke felt small. She smiled at Jasper and Monty.

“Looks like it,” she pointed at the sign beside the front door, “yup this is Tondc Hall. Thanks for all your help.”

Monty smiled at her again. He liked to do that. “Would you like us to walk you in?” 

“No really thanks, I think I’ll do this part alone.”

“Okay we’ll we’re staying in Azgeda Place, unit 14 if you wanted to hang out sometime.” Jasper piped in, “We have a third roommate, Miller, so if he answers just ask him where we are.”

“Alright, I definitely will guys. Thanks again.” With that they handed Clarke her bags and walked their separate ways. After another deep breath Clarke entered the packed lobby of the dorm and headed to the front desk. People were pushing and pulling and carrying all manner of different items into their rooms. Maybe I didn’t bring enough stuff.

“Hi, may I help you?” The chipper voice pierced through the cloud of Clarke’s thoughts. 

“Hi I’m Clarke Griffin, I’m here to sign in.” She said distractedly.

“Of course, hmmm, okay, ahh, here it is, Clarke Griffin. You’re in unit 27. Our dorm system is a little different then some so ill explain it briefly. Each unit has three bedrooms, a bathroom, a small living room area and a kitchen. That way you won’t have to share communal bathrooms and you can cook if you feel like you want to. There are two couches in the living area and a bed and a dresser in each bedroom. Those have been inspected and are expected to be cared for throughout the year or extra fees can be given out. Enjoy your time at Gaea University.” With that she was back to her work on the computer.   
Clarke took her key off the counter and headed over to the elevator. After a few people shuffled out, she managed to get herself on an elevator. The only other person in it with her was a petite girl. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into intricate braids and her eyes were framed in black, Clarke had never seen eye makeup look so perfect. Her face was open and those eyes were wide with excitement. She only had a few bags with her and her perfectly manicured hand clasped them tightly. It was practically vibrating with excitement. She seemed to notice Clarke staring at her and positively beamed at her while her hand shot out for Clarke to shake it. Why is everyone here so happy? Clarke thought while she plastered a smile on her own face.

“The name’s Octavia, Octavia Blake.” Clarke gently took her hand and squeezed it briefly.

“Clarke Griffin. This is pretty crazy, huh?” Clarke made an effort at conversation.

“Ya but my brother also goes here, he’s in his fourth year, so I was told what to expect.” She smiled again. “So what are you studying?”

“Pre-med. You?”

“Cultural relations and politics.” The elevator dinged then. “This is me.” Octavia picked up her bags and stepped off the elevator.

“Me too actually.” They walked together down the hall and around the corner. 

“What unit number are you?”

“27!” The girls spoke in perfect unison and then Clarke broke into a genuine laugh.

Octavia was practically jumping for joy. “Roomies!” She giggled. “This is gonna be so great, just you wait.” They had reached their room and Octavia was about to stick the key in the lock when it flew open of its own accord.

Clarke’s laughter and smiles stopped then, “maybe not.” She said mostly for herself.

***  
Octavia could practically cut the tension with a knife in her new dorm room. She’d been convinced when she was first accepted into school that she wasn’t able to go. Bellamy was already having a hard enough time paying for his education, he worked two jobs and they lived in a crap cheap apartment. On top of all that he got top marks. She’d tried to hide the letter from him but he’d found it anyways.

“O, why’d you try and hide this from me?” He’d said when he sat her down.

“I didn’t want you to worry about paying for it Bell. I can work until we can afford it. I don’t need to go right away.” Her heart had been breaking just thinking about all that she was going to be missing. 

“O, I’ve prepared for this. I’ve been applying for grants and loans and all the money that mom left us had been in an account for your education since she died. Everything we sold after went in there and every penny we could spare. We will have enough for your first year and then some.” She’d cried then and jumped into his arms. 

He’d given everything he had and more for her. That was why Octavia was determined to make the most of it. This year and the rest to come were going to be the best of her life. Now, though, it seemed her plan was already falling to ruins. She and her roommates were suppose to be best friends and get into all sorts of trouble but now it seemed they knew each other and worse then that, they hated each other.

After Clarke and Raven had slammed the doors to their respective rooms Octavia decided that it was a good time to go visit Bellamy. She pivoted and exited the dorm with a frown on her face. The walk was familiar enough. Ever since Bell was accepted to this school on tuition scholarship they’d been living in an apartment near by. It was crap but it did the job. Octavia told Bellamy that they didn’t need to waste money on residence with her being walking distance but Bellamy was determined. Octavia was going to have the perfect first year experience if it killed him. And it just might, Octavia thought to herself. She was engulfed in her thought process; the movements and turns had become so automatic that she didn’t even think to look when she stepped into the road and by the time she heard the engine it was too late.

***  
That had been an argument for the ages. Indra was just so stubborn, she didn’t even see why he wanted this but then again he couldn’t see why she was so set on sending him into the military. Lincoln was casually strolling along the streets. He had nowhere to be and he was definitely in no mood to be heading back home. He pulled his acceptance letter out of his pocket. He’d even paid first semesters tuition with money he’d saved and a small scholarship. He thought she’d come around. He heard the commotion before he saw it. His head shot up to the sound of a horn. Beside him a girl had just stepped of the sidewalk into the road and there was a truck barrelling towards her. Its momentum was too much and there was no way it was going to stop in time. 

Without thinking Lincoln sprung into action. He dashed into the girl knocking her out of the way and landing, as gently as he possibly could, on top of her. The truck sped past them and braked further on ahead and girl seemed dazed but otherwise unhurt. He stayed where he was, though, he didn’t want to jostle her if she was worse than she looked. A small crowd of people were forming around them now. It included the driver of the truck. The people all around were yelling and calling out to them but Lincoln ignored.

“Are you alright?” He asked the ever dazed and confused girl under him. She nodded and whipped her head around looking at the people gathering. Then she squirmed under him. Guess there’s no spinal injuries. He grabbed her hand and tugged her up slowly with him. When she wobbled a little so he caught her.

“I’m going to take you to the hospital.”

“No you really don’t…” She began but she wobbled again so he picked her up and carried her. “Please not the hospital… please. I can’t…” She passed out

Lincoln sighed and headed in the direction of the hospital anyways.

***  
Bellamy had just cracked open one of his new, well, new to him, textbooks when his cell rang. Maybe O is settled. He put the history book aside.

“Hello?” He said into the receiver. The voice that answered wasn’t O’s though.

“Is this Bellamy Blake?” 

His heart started to beat a little harder. “Yes.”

“I’m calling because you’re listed as Octavia’s emergency contact. Don’t worry she’s-” Before the man could finish Bellamy was losing it.

“Where is she? What happened? I’m coming right now!” He was out of his mind until he heard her voice.

“Is that Bellamy? Here let me talk to him. No I’m fine, please I feel fine, give me the phone.” Her voice was muted from the distance but she sounded okay, albeit a little tired. When she spoke next her voice was clear. “Hi Bell. Don’t panic I’m fine. We’re in the lobby of the hospital. I wouldn’t let them take me in so don’t worry about the insurance I’m fine. I’m just going to head back to my dorm okay.”

She did sound fine. “I’m coming over right now! O, if you need anything let them do it. I’ll pay its fine, we’re fine.”

“Really Bell, I’m fine really-” He butt in.

“Don’t move, you’re at Mount Weather Memorial right?”

“Ya we’re just sitting-”

“Whose we?” Bellamy voice was seeping in accusation.

“Nobody, I’ll be here its fine.” With that he was out the door. He was on a mission.

***  
Octavia sighed when she heard the blank buzzing of the disconnected line on the other end of the phone. Any minute Bellamy would come bursting through the door primed and ready to kill. Since she’d refused treatment the doctors had insisted on calling her emergency contact. He always got that way when it came to her wellbeing. She smiled a bit because very few people were as lucky as her. Still, he needed a distraction from her and school, something new to focus on. She began scheming.

She guessed that she was staring too long at one place because one of the doctors gave her a look. It was as if they were asking if she was sure she was all right. She felt fine though apart from the slight pounding of her head and her racing heart. A tall, dark and handsome stranger had saved her, after all. Lincoln. She turned to where he was sitting in the waiting room. He was giving her a weird look that she couldn’t quite make out before he turned away. He was staring at his shoes when she spoke next.

“So thanks again, Lincoln.” She walked over slowly and sat down beside him. “You saved my life.”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nodded. I guess he’s shy. Octavia shifted a little too. “So do you live around here?” Another nod. “Um so my brother is going to be here any second and I don’t know how he’ll react to you. He can be a little irrational and even though you saved me he may fly off the handle. You should probably go.”

This time he shook his head. Maybe it’s me. Octavia put her hand on his arm half expecting him to flinch away but instead he leaned in slightly. “I’ll stay.”

Those two words sent shivers down Octavia’s spine and when he covered her hand with his, her heart began to soar. The statement was simple but his voice was deep and clear and didn’t waver. They sat there like that, lost in time. It was such a strange experience for Octavia to feel a connection to someone like this. She’d always felt so isolated in her life, so cut off from other people. Sometimes she felt like she lived under the floor while the rest of the world went on without her. With her mom’s many issues she never felt like she had the luxury of making friends. That came with confiding in people and trusting people. She never wanted to share her life with anyone. How would they understand? Now sitting here with Lincoln, though, his quiet and calm presence made her feel safe and she wanted to talk to him. The moment lasted until her irrational brother burst in.

From where she sat, she saw him bust in a march over to the front desk. He had an animated, bordering on aggressive, conversation with her. It looked like she was telling him to calm down and then she pointed in their direction. Here it comes. She was so content she didn’t even realize that she and Lincoln were still practically holding hands. Panic washed through her and she tried to discreetly slip her hand out of his but Bellamy had already seen and he was half out of his mind. 

Octavia stood in an attempt to head off his panic, which was manifesting as anger. Bellamy did that. He never wanted to show weakness so he deflected. Used anger as the tool to hide how he was really feeling.

“O! What happened? What’s going on? Who is he?” He gestured an accusing finger at Lincoln who was looking him directly in the eye with staggering confidence. Maybe he’s not shy.

“Bellamy calm down. Everything is fine. I was on my way to your house and I was being careless. I stepped in front of a truck but Lincoln pushed me out of the way. Everything is okay I wasn’t hurt, everything is fine.” His face softened slightly and he pulled her into a tight hug. “Bell you’re hurting me.” She giggled a little.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, O. I love you, you know that?” She nodded to that. “You’ll stay with me tonight. No debating it.” He was firm and she conceded. Then he turned to Lincoln and gave a sharp unhappy nod, “Thanks.”

She nodded to Lincoln too with a smile. Bell took her home for the night and she slept like a baby. Classes didn’t start until the following week so she didn’t have to worry about being at the school. In the morning, she woke with a start when she realized that she forgot to get Lincoln’s number. Her first real connection to someone other then her brother and she might never see him again. For the rest of the morning she moped around Bellamy’s apartment.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy noticed her sadness as he peered over the top of the textbook he was reading.

“Nothing.” She groaned. There was no use explaining it to him, this was what she needed girlfriends for.

“Is it about that guy because I have a bad feeling about him.” He didn’t look up from his book when he replied to her.

“I just forgot to get his number so I could thank him is all.” Octavia didn’t look over to Bellamy. He knew her too well but he was still too engrossed in his damned book to notice her feelings. She sighed. “I’m heading back to my dorm in a few minutes. I’m unit 27 at Tondc Hall if you need me.

He finally looked up from his book. “Are you sure you’re okay to go? You feel fine?” She kissed him on the cheek and slipped out the door with a passing “I’m fine.”

When Octavia finally arrived back at her dorm after carefully walking the streets and spending extra time wandering near the spot where she’d run into Lincoln she paused at the door. There didn’t sound like there was any yelling so she unlocked the door and slipped inside. There were a few scattered kitchen articles that had yet to be put away but nothing seemed smashed. The she heard the strangest sound coming from the living area. Giggling. She heard giggling. When she turned the corner she saw the most unusual sight. Raven and Clarke were on the couch. Raven had her legs draped over Clarke’s lap and they actually looked like friends. Raven said something and Clarke laughed. Then she took a swig from the bottle of booze that was lying between them.

“Oh dear God, and this one time he told me he had to go visit his sick grandmother-” Raven cut Clarke off.

“That’s bullshit! Both his grandmothers died before he was born. When was this?” Raven was half laughing.

“Um I think it was early October.” Clarke was giggling a little more.

“That rat-bastard. That was when he came home for my birthday. He made me this little necklace of a Raven out of metal.”

“You have to be shitting me! He made me a metal animal too, it was some dumbass dear with two goddamn heads.” Finally Clarke seemed to notice that Octavia had walked in.

“Oh Octavia where have you been? We’re sorry we were pissy yesterday. We were just talking about the stupid asshat who cheated on us with each other. Come sit have some booze. Got any interesting stories about men?” Octavia smiled. This was how it was suppose to be. She took the bottle from Clarke.

“As a matter of fact you wont believe what happened to me last night!” She proceeded to tell her story to her first real girlfriends and for now all seemed great.


	2. Earth Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is dealing with some stuff, Bellamy is minding his own buissness and Octavia is scheming.

Clarke awoke the next morning with a throbbing head and a warmed heart. She was majorly hung-over and she suspected her other roommates were too. They had spent almost the whole day yesterday drinking and telling life stories. She thought about Raven. She couldn’t believe her luck when she’d stepped in and saw her standing there. She couldn’t comprehend the emotions. The most confusing to her was that she wasn’t angry. Only two things could happen when you end up in a situation like theirs, either you end up hating each other or you form an unshakeable bond. Clarke couldn’t hate Raven over what happened, she couldn’t even hate Finn for it. She only hated herself for not seeing it, for not doing anything, for being too far in love and too blind. Octavia had left the room, actually, to say that they’d driven her out would be more accurate, and after about a half an hour of brooding Clarke decided that enough was enough. She wasn’t going to let Finn ruin another year of her life.

She marched out the door and stood outside Raven’s. After a deep breath she knocked once. “Go away Clarke.”

“Please just-” Raven wasn’t having it though.

“I said go away Clarke. Don’t make me come out there and kick your ass.” She heard Raven flop onto her bed.

“He never told me!” Clarke yelled at the door with watery eyes. There was a long pause then Clarke heard Raven unbolt her door and it flung open.

“What?” There was genuine confusion and almost empathy on her face.

“I let you believe I knew because, I don’t know, I guess it gave you someone to blame. I didn’t want that to be him. Despite everything I was still in love with him and you was still important to him. I’m not going to let him ruin me anymore, though, so I’m telling you now. I knew nothing.” Clarke began to turn away when Raven replied. 

“So when you walked in on us…”

“That was the first time I knew you existed.”

“You were so calm and collected, though. Holy shit! That dickbag.” Clarke chuckled a bit.

Things only escalated from there. They ran Finn into the ground and drank and then Octavia came in and told them about her mystery man and things finally felt right. Everything only got better with Clarke and her roomates. They clicked really easily, agreed on most things and had similar tastes. Clarke had many roommates in the past. She’d spent her whole high school career at a boarding school called The Ark. Roomates were a tricky thing though; it always seemed to be going well until something stressful or bad happened. Sometimes you just got tired of being around people, too. Clarke still had a good feeling. In the week before school began she hung out with them and even introduced everyone to Monty and Jasper. They attended school-scheduled programs to “get to know” campus and they wandered the surrounding city, popping in and out of shops and stores. They were all vastly different and were probably from vastly different backgrounds, though Clarke didn’t know all that much about her new friends just yet, but it didn’t seem to matter. Something about the group just matched. 

When classes finally started things were crazy. First week was a lot and everyone was tired. Clarke and the rest of her new friends spent most of their time reading or prepping and attempting to keep up. Clarke found herself buried under a mound of reading and living in a castle of textbooks most of the time. Raven was in a heavy program too, Astronomy and Engineering. She wanted to be an astronaut. She often sat in the living room tinkering with different metals and pieces that went together. Clarke knew very little about any of that kind of stuff but watching Raven build was mesmerizing. It was almost instinctual, like she understood the contraption better then people, and her hands flew gracefully around assembling and changing things with ease.

Often Octavia would wander the kitchen carrying a textbook in one hand and cooking with the other. She would have pens and pencils tucked into her braids, bun or pony tail, depending on the day. When, in the middle of one of her amazing meals, Clarke asked her how she learned to cook so well she simply said, “Bell and I needed to take care of each other,” and Clarke smiled. “You and he are a lot alike actually, you’d really like each other.” I’m sure we would, Clarke thought while she smiled.

Everyone fell into a routine and before Clarke knew it a two weeks and a half had passed and when she woke up on “the day” she already had a headache and was in a bad mood. Five years previously at around 3 in the afternoon, Clarke’s mother and father had gotten in an argument. Clarke had overheard that her father had found some sort of ethical breech within the company he worked at. He was high up and knew the CEO well. Clarke’s mother was telling him not to expose it to the media. If he did it would be very public and he would probably be put on trial for a breech of confidentiality. She begged him to go through the proper channels. If this came out she’d lose business at her practice and he’d probably lose his job but Clarke’s father was convinced that the only way to truly make it right was to expose it. After a few more minutes of arguing Clarke’s mother told him that he needed to get some air. When he exited the kitchen he saw Clarke trying to flee up the stairs so he wouldn’t know she’d been listening.

“Hey kiddo,” He said with a smile, “come here I need to tell you something. I want you to remember, Clarke, people are good. They can make the right choices if you let them. We can’t avoid the truth; we have to let everyone know so they can put their minds to a solution. Doing what’s right isn’t always easy or comfortable but it’s still what’s right. I love you kiddo, I’ll be back in a little while.” 

Turns out that was the one lie Clarke’s dad ever told her because he never came back that day. She would always blame her mother for that, for sending him out for air. The anger simmered in her, even now, and that was the rock on which her relationship with her mother was build. They actually hadn’t talked in around three weeks. In Abby’s defense the disconnect wasn’t on her end. She called almost everyday but Clarke screened every attempt. Actually, Abby didn’t really know why Clarke had become so cold to her all those years ago. Clarke assumed she knew it had something to do with her dad but she probably didn’t even know that she blamed her. After her father’s death, Clarke had asked to attend a boarding school to get away from her mother. She’d told Abby that it was because she wanted a better education but deep down she was sure that her mother knew it had something to do with her. 

Today, though, Clarke walked aimlessly around the campus until it was dark. She replayed the scene over and over in her head. She never had a real chance to say goodbye. She reached into her bag to check her phone: 9:00pm. She wasn’t ready to head back yet; in fact she’d barely gotten anything out of her system.

“I need a drink.” She said to the wind. She checked her wallet for her fake ID and then she wandered off campus and into the first bar looking establishment on the block. She read the sign, Drop Ship, she bust in, sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

***  
It was almost midnight on a Tuesday and campus was fairly quiet. Bellamy was working a patrol duty shift. He worked part time with the campus police as nighttime security. It was mostly to walk girls back to their dorms or break-up groups of people drinking in the main sections of campus. Nothing to dangerous. His walkie buzzed.

“Bellamy, all seems quiet go home and rest. You’re relieved for the night.” He copied and then shut the walkie down. Maybe I’ll go and see if they need a hand at the bar tonight. Bellamy finally felt sort of stable in his financial situation but that didn’t mean he was going to let up. He began to wander in the direction of The Drop Ship where he worked as a bar tender when he heard a thud and a groan come from around the corner of a nearby campus building. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and clicked it on. He wasn’t sure what he expected but it probably wasn’t what he saw. Lying sprawled awkwardly under a bush was a girl. Her golden hair was splayed around her face giving her an almost halo-like effect. Her features were probably pretty but right now her eyes were swollen and red and her cheeks were tearstained. She attempted to stand but wobbled and almost fell face first into the ground. She would have, if Bellamy hadn’t caught her. She was about half a head shorter then him and latched onto his arm.

“Woah, woah, there are you okay?” She peered up at him with unfocused eyes.

“Who cares about me? You are fiiiiiiine.” She slurred. Her breath smelled of alcohol, not that it wasn’t already obvious that she was shit-faced, and it seemed that she was attempting to come onto him. She reached up and stroked his face. He chuckled a bit. This should be interesting. 

“Are you cupid because my ass hurts.” This was painful but Bellamy resisted to urge to laugh out loud. That might have been the worst pick-up line he’d every heard even for a drunk person. She giggled. “We should head back to my place. It’s a riot. My roommate and I had the same boyfriend once. Did you know that? Maybe she’ll share again.” She wagged her eyebrows and stood up on her tippy toes to look in his eyes.

All Bellamy did was roll his eyes. “Alright princess, do you remember which dorm is yours?”

“You have really pretty eyes, like a blue diamond or the ocean when it’s blue.” It didn’t seem to matter to her that his eyes were brown. 

She was pressing right up against him now and Bellamy had to admit, despite the behaviour and the swollen face she was quite beautiful. She reached her arms up around his neck and latched them together. Bellamy had nowhere to go she was leaning in for a kiss. He tried to pry her off but she was much stronger then she looked. When her face was inches from his she let go suddenly and fell back. Quickly, Bellamy reached down to try and help her up but she turned on all fours and vomited. She backed away from it, and had, thankfully, gotten none of it on herself.

“C’mere princess, I think you need to sit down and try to remember where you live.” He pulled her up and walked her over to a bench. 

“If that didn’t happen I would have kissed you and you could have become a frog cause that’s what princesses do.” She giggled a little. When they sat down she curled up right into him. “Goodnight.” She whispered and with that she was out like a light. After attempting to wake her up a couple of times Bellamy figured it was no use and he’d get her home after she’d had some sleep and sobered up.

He looked down on her, she didn’t look like a totally basket case. She shifted and fell into his lap. Her head rested gently on his legs. For a few long moments he just looked at her. There was something calming in it, something right, and it made him feel like he had something extra to live for. Which was irrational, he knew. Wavy gold hair was everywhere and despite everything else, she looked at peace. Bellamy reached down and gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. Her hand grabbed his and held it to her collarbone and then Bellamy felt at peace too.

***  
Clarke awoke with a start. She didn’t know where she was and she couldn’t remember anything passed 9:30 the previous night. Next, she noted that her head hurt, and her neck hurt and her back hurt, basically everything hurt. She rolled over and fell with a thud to the ground. The light was peaking over the trees at the East end Campus entrance and she found herself on the pavement beside a set of legs. She rubbed her eyes and squinted up at the person whom they belonged to and whom she’d apparently been sleeping very soundly on. He sat with his eyes closed and his arms resting on the back of their shared bench. He was sound asleep as well. She gazed at him for a moment. He was thin but well built and wore a black leather jacket and jeans. His hair was dishevelled and very dark brown. There was a walkie-talkie clipped to his belt. He was, by Clarke’s own high standards, gorgeous. Clarke tried desperately to remember any tidbit of information that would give her some idea of what had happened last night. There was none. Her whole night was a blank. With that the panic set in. She quickly straightened her jacket and clothes. She was thankful that her purse was still on her. She rummaged through to make sure nothing was missing and with that she dashed off. She sprinted until she was around the corner of the closest building and then carefully peaked back around. The mystery boy still hadn’t moved and appeared to be sound asleep. 

Clarke sighed in relief and pulled her phone out. She had 27 texts. She opened the phone and read a few.

Octavia: 6:20pm Clarke where are you?  
6:56pm Clarke? Are you coming home tonight?  
7:27pm Hellooo?  
8:01pm I made dinner do you want me to save you any?  
10:38pm If you’re with someone could you just let me know?  
11:35pm Clarke I’m getting worried you always answer your messages  
12:00am I really hope you didn’t lose your phone or I’m going to be pissed  
1:15am Clarke I’m really worried.  
2:00am I’m debating calling campus police answer if you don’t want that to happen  
They went on.

Raven: 1:30am Clarke answer Octavia she just woke me up to freak out and im pissed  
2:37 She’s like really close to calling to police answer your goddamn phone

Shit! Clarke immediately dialled Octavia’s number and began walking back to the dorm. It didn’t even finish ringing once before she answered.  
“Clarke!” Octavia’s voice was slightly panicked. “Clarke is that you?” 

“Hi, I’m fine I just had my phone off.” 

“What the hell Clarke I’ve been up all night waiting for you to call or text or come home! Where were you? No you know what? I don’t really care where you were, just why didn’t you let me know?” Octavia huffed.

“Sorry, O, I’m not used to having people wait up for me. Honestly I’m fine and I meant no harm.”

She heard Octavia notably sigh, “It’s fine, and I was just worried is all. You’re lucky Raven convinced me not to call the police.” She chuckled slightly.

“I’m on my way to the dorm. I’ll be there in a few.” Better to leave last night in the past and move towards the future.

***  
Days blurred but the more time that passed, the more Octavia thought about Lincoln. It had been about three weeks since their encounter. She walked by the place where he’d saved her almost everyday. She’d wander there and look around. She didn’t know what she wanted but just being able to see him and say thank you again, maybe even get his number, that would be enough. He seemed to have disappeared, gone with the wind. Besides her search for Lincoln, Octavia had one other thing on her mind, Operation Get Bellamy Laid. Every time she saw him he was either working at the bar, doing security stuff or had his face nose deep in one of his many texts. You need a social life Big Bro. Octavia sat scheming at the kitchen table in the apartment. 

“Octavia, I can practically feel you thinking. What’s up? It’s Saturday don’t you have any friends to hang with?” Bellamy sat with his feet up on the coffee table and his body sinking into their shitty old couch. He stuck his thumb in his text to mark the page and looked up at her. 

“Clarke’s at a study group and Raven’s out building something somewhere.” She said in passing, “I’m supposed to meet Monty and Jasper for lunch though. Hey… don’t you have any friends? Maybe a girl?”

Bellamy chuckled, “Who has time for that?” You will soon, brother, just you wait. With that thought sent into the universe, Octavia jumped up and headed out. 

Monty and Jasper were waiting for Octavia at their, newly discovered, and new favourite café called City of Lights. They were sitting on the patio seating outside the front doors. The whole place had that comforting quaint café feel and when Octavia sat down at the round little table with a colourful red umbrella shading them, she thought that it might be the perfect day. Monty and Jasper greeted her fondly and they jabbered together for the first ten minutes while they waited for their food, when Octavia interrupted.

“Do you guys know any girls I could set my brother up with?” They both stared at her with incredulous gazes. “What?”

“Do you think if we knew available girls we’d be willing to give them up to your older brother? Besides why does he need your help finding someone? Is he socially awkward?” Jasper shoved another bite of his sandwich in his mouth when he was finished.

“You’re one to talk! Have you even spoken to Maya yet. And the answer is no, he wouldn’t need my help if he tried. He’s quite a catch. He just needs to let of some steam and get a social life.” Octavia leaned on her arm. “Hmmm.”

“How about, oh I don’t know, one of your two very beautiful and available roommates?” Monty looked at her.

“Nooo, it can’t be one of them. It would be weird plus I don’t think he wants anything serious, he just needs to have a little fun.” She looked at both of them again. “Why? You guys are no help!”

They both shrugged, “We know the same girls that you do.” 

“It has to be someone smart but fun and pretty and obviously not looking for anything serious either. Hmm. Oh I know! What about Miranda?” Octavia wasn’t sure if their residence don would go for it but she was just going to have to convince her. Octavia could be very persuasive when necessary. 

“I have no clue who that is.” Jasper piped in, “Ya me neither.” Monty finished.

“You two are literally no help.”

***  
Two weeks later Octavia had sorted it all out. After about ten minutes trying to convince Miranda to go out with her brother on a blind date, she had resorted to showing a picture of him. After that she was in. Her brother was a different story. She was going to have to go about it a different way.

“So Bell…” Octavia began while scotching closer to him on a campus bench under a tree. 

“What do you want, O?” Bell didn’t look up from the novel he was reading. It wasn’t a textbook he was reading. Strange. She thought briefly.

“How do you know I want something? I could just want to enjoy the company and conversation of my big brother.” She feinted shock.

“So do you want company and conversation?” Bell looked up amused.

“No I just want something.” Octavia smiled and Bellamy groaned. 

“What is it, O?” 

“I need you to go on a date with my friend.” Bellamy got up to leave, “No really wait. Her boyfriend dumped her a while back and she’s still not over it so I thought I’d set her up with someone awesome and fun and easy to be around.”

“Octavia, I’m not really any of those things...” He was searching for an escape route.

“Yes! Of course you are! You’re awesome! So will you do it?” 

He sighed deeply, “Ya I guess so.”

“It’s tomorrow at seven, I’ll text you the address!” He’d then hurried of to class before she could ask him for anything else. Well that was one down on the list of her two life goals for the moment. Now to find Lincoln, Octavia set off to look for Clarke, she had a brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this chapter because Clarke is very drunk and who doesn't love a little drunken banter. I wonder what will happen next (I know), you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Also thanks for reading, please comment if you like/ want to see more.


	3. Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind date swap and an embarrassed Clarke. Then Finn shows up. All Bellamy sees is a mess... until he sees something more. Now he can't look away.

Clarke’s backpack felt like it was a thousand pounds. She was heading to the library for some more studying when she heard Octavia’s chipper voice behind her, “Clarke! Hey Clarke! Wait up!” She pushed through the crowded walkway until she was at Clarke’s side. “Soooooo… you’re an artist right. I just know that you’re taking an art credit, whether it’s a bird course or not, I need your help.”

“It’s more of a hobby but I guess I can try to help. What’s up?” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm and pulled her back in the direction of their dorm room. I guess there’s no point trying to get anything done around here. She thought to herself with a sigh.

When they arrived back, Octavia sat Clarke down and procured her a pencil and a blank sheet if paper. “Okay so here’s the thing. I can’t get Lincoln out of my head. I’ve tried everything I can think of to find him. Do you know how many Lincoln’s there are around here on facebook? More then you’d think so too damn many. The school can’t give out student information, if he’s even a student. For all I know he could be from the goddamn Galapagos Island or something. So I’ve come up with a plan that should help me locate him if he attends this school. This is where you come in. You’re going to draw a picture of his face based off of my recollection, kind of like a police sketch, and then I’m going print a bunch of copies and put them all over campus- kind of like what Chad Michael Murray did when he was searching for Hillary Duff in Another Cinderella Story.” She finished the whole explanation in one very long run-on sentence and ended it in a huff. 

Clarke was dumbfounded, If you ever find him, he’d better appreciate the hell out of you. “Octavia I’m-” Octavia’s phone rang and she jumped and picked it up.

“Noooo, no, no, no, no, noooo!” Octavia said into the receiver. “Ya I guess, okay, ya, bye.” She clicked her phone off and gave an exasperated scream. “Nooo! Why do bad things happen to good people?”

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Clarke was concerned.

“Oh, its nothing, just the girl I was setting Bellamy up with on a blind date for tonight just cancelled. There’s no way he’ll reschedule. He didn’t want to do it in the first place so now it will never happen again. I can’t let this be cancelled.”

Once she’d realized that the problem was not actually something to be concerned about, Clarke had opened her phone and begun scrolling through her emails, “Why don’t you just find another girl?” Clarke said absently, “Its not like he knew who it was going to be right?” 

“Find another girl, ya okay, hmm. Find another girl…” When Clarke looked up Octavia was giving her an odd look. It was almost expectant, like she was on the verge of an epiphany. 

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Uh Uh. Not happening. Never. The last thing I need right now is to go on a date. No.” Octavia just kept looking at her. “No, Octavia, no.”

“C’mon Clarke, you need to let off some steam and you and Bell would literally get along so well. You don’t actually have to date, just meet him to hang out. It’s actually brilliant. Why didn’t I use you in the first place? Oh right it was something about it being weird and him not wanting a serious relationship but neither do you so it’ll work.”

“Ugh O, really it will be weird! Don’t make me do it.” Octavia smiled a charming and evil smile.

“You’re going.” She pulled Clarke up and began ushering her to her room.

“I’m not going.”

“You’re going.”

“Not.”

“Are.”

“Not.”

“You are, now time to get ready. What do you have to wear?”

The next hour or so of Clarke’s life was spent searching through her clothes and when Octavia decided nothing was suitable they went into her things and picked something out. It was a simple blue top with lace style sleeves and black skinny jeans. Clarke added her own combat boots and Octavia tamed her mess of wavy blond hair into neat curls.

“You’re ready and you’re perfect.” Octavia sighed.

“You so owe me for this.

***  
Bellamy felt flustered. It’d been a long time since he’d been on a real date. While he was taking care of O, dating didn’t seem practical and then when she didn’t need him to take care of her anymore it seemed like too much effort. One night, that’s all he did lately. Nothing lasted long enough to mention and he wasn’t sure it ever would. For some reason he thought of the girl with the golden hair. His drunken princess. What the hell Bellamy, he thought, you don’t even know who she is and she was drunk off her ass. So, for a good reason, Bellamy felt flustered and a bit frustrated. He was annoyed that Octavia was putting him in this position. Maybe the date will go horribly and you won’t have a problem leaving. Optimism wasn’t one of his stronger traits.

“God, what am I even suppose to wear?” He questioned himself. After a few minutes he put on a button down and black jeans. This will have to do.

An hour later Bellamy was seated in the restaurant that Octavia had picked, something called Arche de Closhe, which seemed like a place that was trying to be fancy and authentic but the owner probably couldn’t even speak French. Bellamy was drumming his fingers on the tablecloth. His phone buzzed.

Octavia: She’ll be there any minute. She’s in a blue top with lace sleeves and her name is Clarke. Have fun.

He sent back: You owe me big time.

Octavia: Ya I’m getting that a lot today.

Then he saw her and he heart began to race.

***  
Clarke did nervous well. She wasn’t one to show her emotions easily so she was pretty sure she could get through this date with minimal damage, a get in, get out type situation. She did feel nervous and weird about it, though, she just wouldn’t show it. It was her roommate, and maybe eventually best friend’s, brother after all. She had to at least be amicable. She took a deep breath and prepared herself just as she rounded the corner to where the restaurant was suppose to be. Arche de Cloche, it looked like it would have good food at least. Just when she was finally feeling almost fine about the whole situation, Clarke approached the window and almost had a panic attack. There, sitting looking at his watch, was the boy. The one from the bench. The one from the unmentionable night and the boy from the parts of it she couldn’t remember.

“Shit!” Clarke exclaimed, followed by a string every swear word she could think of. Okay focus Clarke. She looked at him, he hadn’t noticed her yet. She gave a panicked glance to the left and the right and then sprinted. 

***  
Bellamy saw her give a quick glance in both directions and then sprint to her left. Without thinking he just reacted. He launched to his feet, burst out the door and followed her up the road. “Hey wait! Hey! Come back!” Then, based on her top, he ventured a guess, “Clarke?”

***  
Running down her escape route up the road she could hear mystery man calling from behind her but she was willing to believe that she could outrun him, or at least run until he gave up.

“Clarke?” She heard him called and then she stopped dead in her tracks. They were on a main road of the town now and people were bustling back and forth.

Slowly she turned. He kept his distance as if approaching might cause her to run off like a scared deer. “Bellamy?” He nodded. “Well shit, well holy shit. I am going to kill Octavia.” She put her hand on her forehead. “I’m leaving now. This wasn’t going to work out anyways, bye.”

“Wait,” Bellamy called out, “do you need me to take you home? Wouldn’t want to have to pick you up off of the Campus sidewalk like the other night, princess.” For some reason he seemed pissed off at her.

“What the hell is that suppose to mean? You know nothing about me. So go ahead and walk you, and your self-righteous attitude, right off a cliff. I don’t have time for this.”

“Oh ya and I didn’t have time when I spent all night babysitting your drunk ass.”

“God! Who do you think you are? No one asked you to do that, Bellamy. Stop acting like you know me.”

“I know Octavia and she shouldn’t have people like you influencing her.”

That one hit Clarke hard. Usually, she already felt like an inadequate, broken friend, “Octavia’s a big girl Bellamy, she can make her own decisions and choose her own goddamn friends! You’re not her father for god’s sake. She’s eighteen years old, get your own life.” 

“Fuck this, I don’t need this bullshit.” Bellamy spun on his heal and Clarke began to do the same thing. She was seething with rage, angrier then she should have been over that conversation really, and she wasn’t sure why. Bellamy had a weird effect on her. He really didn’t know her but for some reason she cared what he thought. 

“You have to be fucking with me.” Clarke said to herself when she saw him. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair and Clarke panicked. There was no easy escape, no way out. Accept one. The idea was terrible and ill-conceived, but it was all she had. And she hoped, on some level, it might hurt him. So, Clarke spun again, and she ran towards Bellamy. The image of Finn, all casual movements and slightly upturned lips headed towards her, was burned behind her eyes. She grabbed at Bellamy’s arm before Finn had noticed either of them. He spun around ready for round two of their fight. Clarke grabbed at his shoulders panicked and looking over her to where Finn was. He was approaching fast. Bellamy seemed to pick up on her panic and his face softened.

“Oh god, I can’t believe this is happening! Kiss me! Bellamy, kiss me right now or so help me!” The remaining rage seeped out of Bellamy’s eyes, they clouded with confusion. If he didn’t already think I was crazy, he does now. Clarke caught him by surprise by flinging herself at him in a last desperate attempt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his.

At first he resisted but when she wouldn’t let up he melted into her. They kissed for a while, and Clarke could feel herself melting into him as well. His hands roved all along the back of her shirt and it felt like all of her was completely pressed against him. They fit together so perfectly. Heart pounding in her ears, she weaved her hands in his hair and twirled a strand around the tips of her fingers. Suddenly and strangely she felt as if she wanted to get closer. She pressed into him a little farther and moved her lips a little more, giving and taking. A small gasp escaped her mouth and Bellamy groaned a little. They moved in harmony. Bellamy lifted her easily off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her gently to a wall, she wasn’t sure which one, she was barely aware of anything at this moment. The world was brick and Bellamy. Clarke felt herself needing this, thisc connection, this touch and maybe Bellamy did too because they both became a little more desperate for each other. All her control was gone and she couldn’t remember what she’d been doing before this, she could barely remember her name. It felt like hours but it must have been moments because the next thing she knew, she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. 

“Clarke? Clarke is that you?” She didn’t want to break away and she was more annoyed then she should have been when she had to. This moment had been the reason for the kiss after all. Bell couldn’t seem to stop, though, they kissed for a couple more seconds before her gentle hand to his chest pulled them apart. Bellamy’s eyes were sparkling, and Clarke imagined hers were too. There was so much emotion there, storming and changing, before it settled on something Clarke couldn’t quite place. She was usually so good at reading people, but she couldn’t seem to pin him down. He stepped back from the wall, lowering her gently to the ground. She very deliberately weaved her hand into Bellamy’s and tuned to face her past.

“Finn! Hi, it’s a surprise to see you here. What are you doing here?” A strange look passed over Finn’s face as he took in the whole picture, what he’d just witnessed them doing and their currently intertwined hands. 

“I’m here to see Raven actually. Who’s this?” There was annoyance in his voice, but it didn’t give her the satisfaction she’d hoped for. She did feel a twinge when he said Raven’s name but she knew that they were like family. No matter what Finn had done in the past and no matter how much he’d hurt her, he had always been there for Raven. Raven ran him down when she was angry but Clarke knew that he still meant a lot to her. Because of that Clarke couldn’t hate him, or the fact that he was here, as much as she wanted to. As much as she ought to. 

The breeze had picked up around them, blowing Finn’s hair. She remembered how she’d loved to twirl her fingers in it, but now she couldn’t stop thinking of the feel of Bellamy’s curls. She had to look up quickly to see them bobbing in the wind. Bellamy looked down on her, concern evident now, in his eyes. Maybe he could see something in hers.

“This is my boyfriend, Bellamy. Sweetie, this is Finn.” She kept eye contact with Bell, silently pleading with him play along.

After a long moment staring at her and a long pause he responded, “Oh hi! Finn, was it? How do you guys know each other? I don’t think Clarke’s mentioned you before.” A strange look passed over Finn’s face, maybe a mixture of jealousy, anger and shame. That gave her a little more satisfaction. Bellamy leaned over and gave Clarke a brief peck on the lips. Unconsciously, she reached up to touch her lips, the ghost of him still as present as the zing that had gone up her spine.. 

When she brought herself back, Finn was giving her a look, “Oh Finn, umm, and I attended The Ark Academy together but he’s also Raven’s Ex.” Clarke made sure to pause after that. She wanted Finn to know that’s all he was to her, a bad memory that she never talked about. 

“Oh Raven never mentioned him either. Strange.” Bellamy put on a genuine face and then he beamed at her like she was the only person in the world. She actually forgot that Finn existed. When he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close her heart sped. Pull yourself together, Clarke. “Raven’s a great girl anyone would be crazy to give her up…” Bellamy began before looking in Clarke’s eyes again. He trailed off as if he’d forgotten his train of thought, “you on the other hand,” suddenly his voice was hoarse and deep, “you’re trouble.” 

He kissed her again. This time it was soft, sweet and it left her desperate for more. She pressed into him deeper begging him silently to taker her away. Finn cleared his throat breaking her train of thought and their raw connection.

“Anyways, I’d better be going it was nice seeing you Clarke.” Hate and regret simmered just beneath the surface, evident in his eyes, when he looked at Bellamy but Bellamy never stopped looking at her. As Finn passed them they started to walk in the other direction and when they were far enough away Bellamy stopped.

“What the hell was that?” He just looked at her expectant. She didn’t answer him, just reached in her purse to text Raven. 

If Finn asks can you please tell him that Bellamy and I are dating and we have been for a while. Make it flowery and happy, oh and also you never mentioned Finn to Bellamy. Thanks a million love you.

A few seconds later, Raven: Okay? Will do.

She would explain later. Now she turned to Bellamy, he looked like he was about to launch into another massive bickering session with her. Clarke was really not in the mood for this. “You really saved my ass back there, thank you.” She said simply rubbing her temples.

“I think you owe me an explanation for whatever that was.” 

“Actually, I owe you two.” Clarke explained, acknowledging the other night, she was quite thankful that he’s looked after her, after all. It was irresponsible and dangerous what she’d done.

“I’m starving, let’s get some pizza.” He reached down as if he was going to grab her hand but stopped himself. Clarke’s face heated and she walked ahead.

They were seated at the counter of a small pizza parlour when Clarke finally finished explaining all about her, Raven and Finn and about her father. Bellamy looked dumbfounded. “I don’t know what to say Clarke.”

“Don’t say anything. It’s all fine, I’m fine. When I woke up that morning and I was lying on your lap I panicked. I ran but I immediately regretted it because all I wanted to do was thank you. I was a mess and you kept me safe. So thank you.” Clarke looked at her hands. 

“Great first date huh?” Bellamy joked. Still, she liked how he’d said first. 

She giggled a little, “Not my worst I’m sorry to say.”

Bellamy looked shocked, “Really? Hmm, okay what was the worst?”

For the rest of the night they talked about all the disastrous dates and other encounters they’d had and Clarke felt warm and safe and happy. 

An hour and a bit later Clarke broke up the conversation, “It’s getting late, I should get back to the dorm, lest Octavia takes my head for being late.”

Bellamy chucked, “She gets the protective thing from me. Let’s go I’ll walk you, princess.” She was too tired to insist that he not call her that, plus she secretly liked it a little. The walked out onto the street.

Bellamy saw something over Clarke’s shoulder. “Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.” He whispered under his breath.

“Murphy’s Law.” Clarke said simply, acknowledging the belief that she, more often then not, subscribed to herself. “What went wrong now?”

“Speak of the devil and he will appear, Clarke this is Murphy.” Clarke could practically feel the hatred radiating from his soul. She could tell he was already getting agitated and worked up even though the boy who had appeared hadn’t said a word yet. Clarke didn’t know why but automatically she felt defensive as well. She took a step closer to Bellamy as if she could shield him. 

The boy who had appeared was about their age, a little taller then Clarke and a little shorter then Bellamy. He wore a black shirt with a crowded silver design featuring some skulls, knives and weirdly pattered phrases. He also wore dark jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. To top it all off he had a beanie on his head. His look was a cross between hipster and rocker. He didn’t look unpleasant particularly but something about him made Clarke stomach churn and her hair stand up on end. 

“Sup, Bell-Bell? It’s been a while. How’s that little sister of yours doing and who is this sweet cheeks right here?” His voice was menacing, almost threatening, and his hand reached up to brush Clarke on the cheek. Before she could even think to react herself Bellamy was there. Lightning fast he stepped in front of her and grabbed Murphy’s hand in his fist. Murphy’s face fell and he floundered trying to regain his perfect composure from before. In the fluorescent light coming from the inside of the pizza place she could see Murphy’s hand get white from the squeezing.

“Never. Touch. Her. Ever. Am I clear?” Bellamy’s voice was low, soft and clear and for the first time since they’d met she felt as if she could be scared of him. There was a part of her that was happy that he was protecting her, even if she was trained in multiple forms of self-defence and was therefore very capable of defending herself. Murphy looked like he was going to shit himself. Just when Clarke thought Bellamy might crack, he let go of Murphy’s hand and began to walk away. 

“As if I’d be interested in a dumb whore like her anyways,” Murphy’s calm had faltered, you could see the cracks along the edge of it. Clarke could tell there was something underneath it all, maybe. He still needed to be taught a lesson. As Bellamy walked away, Clarke turned back. 

She got right close to his face and looked him dead in the eyes, “You couldn’t have touched me even if you wanted to.” Clarke then did a quick manoeuvre that she knew to incapacitate a, specifically male, person at close range. A couple good cracks with her palms and fists in the right places and a quickly places knee and he was done. He didn’t even have time to call out. When he was keeled over and practically crying she whispered in his ear, “Not whore, Girlfriend. I don’t appreciate being addressed wrongly.” 

Murphy fell to his knees whimpering and she hurried off after Bellamy, who didn’t even notice the second part of the confrontation. She walked up beside him and they fell into step. He was still frazzled, trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Seems like we both have long stories to tell. I think you owe me the rest of that one.” Clarke stuck her thumb back in the direction of the pathetic man in the foetal position on the sidewalk.

“How about coffee sometime?” He said slowly. Clarke nodded, satisfied. Bellamy walked her home in silence and they parted at the entrance to her building without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my fav so far. It's so cheesy but perfect. Stay tuned for whats next. Please comment if you'd like, I'm always looking for ideas.


	4. Twlight's Last Gleaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy ponders "the date", Raven broods, Octavia tries to find an elusive Lincoln and participates in a tiny bit more meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written but I have a bunch more planned out so this won't be the end. I'm really getting back into this, stay tuned and please comment with suggestions or requests. I'd love to incorporate stuff.

As Bellamy had initially hoped, the date had gone horribly but for some reason that didn’t make it easy to leave, as it should have. It had gone horribly but then it had gone… well? He was glued to the sidewalk outside of Clarke’s building and he couldn’t move. It was like his body was physically resisting his mind. So, he did the only thing he could do. He sat where he was on the sidewalk and stared up at the stars. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t move. It could have been for a variety of reasons. Maybe it was the indescribable magnetic pull that he felt towards her. Since the moment he’d met her, drunk out of her mind, he’d felt it. Or maybe it was the other thing. He needed to protect her. She wasn’t in any danger, but what represented danger for him had almost touched her. Literally. Bellamy sighed. They didn’t even get along. She’d wanted to leave right away and, if he was being honest with himself, he was hurt and angry that she wouldn’t even give him a chance. He’d snapped, and he criticized what had happened that night, but the truth was he didn’t care. He wasn’t judging her, and he didn’t know her. She’d shot back, not that he could blame her, and he’d was ready to leave, to end it. He replayed the moment when he saw her flying at him. He barely had time to react to her kiss and even now, just thinking about it made him flustered. Then he’d found out it was for all the wrong reasons and more than his pride had been hurt. But he’d felt so much more. He’d seen more in her eyes. Hadn’t he? When she told him the truth she was hesitant, like she’d never told anyone in her entire life. That idea made him smile slightly, coupled with the thought that he might be able to make her nervous. That he might be able to fluster her. He couldn’t move from this spot though, he just couldn’t. You’ve done something to me. He sent a silent request for help out into the universe because he was already so far gone.

Around an hour later Bellamy finally left. He needed to sleep but he also figured hanging out any longer could be considered creepy. I am already being creepy, though, he thought to himself with grimace. He thought about the kiss again, it had been a good kiss, an amazing kiss, maybe even the best but it was tainted. Ruined with ulterior motives, despite that he’d thought he felt her fall into him and open up to him just a little more than necessary. It was almost a desperate connection when they touched. She still had a lot of baggage though, that scene with Finn and finding out what he’d done to her, proved that. Bellamy felt the urge to beat the crap out of him, though he knew she didn’t want that and could take care of herself. Plus, he’d promised her a coffee to explain about his own baggage. To top it off, he hadn’t even gotten her number. He cringed, he’d have to ask Octavia and he knew she would be unbearable about it.

He pulled out his phone: Can you send me Clarke’s number?

Octavia: Oooooo I take it things went well then.

He called it: Don’t start O.

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes: Well it’s the middle of the night, you saw her a couple hours ago and you’re already asking for her number so….

He forgot it was late in the night. He was losing track of himself.

She texted again with the number and then one more time: She was really out of sorts as well; I’ve never seen Clarke like this. What happened?

His heart began to beat a little faster at the mention of her name. He shot her an answer: Nothing, we talked is all.

Oh it’s not a bad thing. I actually think she’s acting kind of happy. And she is humming, it’s freaking me out. What did you do to my friend Bell?

He could almost picture Clarke pacing oddly around the house and Octavia on the couch watching her and smiling. 

Really? I wasn’t sure that we got on that well. His heart was now beating out of his chest waiting for O’s response.

Well Clarke’s a hard one to read, she doesn’t like for people to see her. I’m sure it went fine. Did you think it went well?

Idk it was strange. Night O. With that he shut off his phone and turned over to sleep.  
***  
Raven awoke to a ruckus in her kitchen. Clarke must be back. That date must have been interesting. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. She needed to hear this. She recalled the strange text that she’d gotten earlier when she was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Finn. She opened the door to her room. Clarke was pacing around. Raven was having a hard time deciding if she was nervous, excited, happy or agitated, all of which were strange since normally Clarke just looked composed.  
“What happened?” She questioned with a touch of concern. Octavia was sitting on the couch flipping between staring at Clarke padding around the space humming a disjointed tune and peering at her phone with a slight smile on her face. Raven felt like she’s stepped into an alternate universe. She cleared her throat and asked again, “What happened? How’d it go?”

This time her roommates noticed her. Clarke looked up in slight surprise as if she hadn’t even noticed where she was. “Oh umm ya fine, it was fine.”

“So… are you going to explain the text to me?” She waved her cell phone in her direction. Clarke’s eyes cleared slightly.

“Oh ya that. Right.” She sighed, and a touch of shame coated her face. “I don’t know where to start. The whole thing was weird, I don’t know what I was thinking.” She pushed her hair out of her face and thought for a minute. “Bellamy and I were walking on main-street when we saw Finn, presumably headed our way, I don’t know why I just… I panicked, and I told Finn we’d been dating for a while and Bellamy played along. I’m over him, I am, but I just wanted him to be jealous, I don’t know…”

Raven smiled slightly, it wasn’t often that anyone got to see a flustered Clarke. This was truly a privilege. “Oh, believe me Finn was jealous. That part of your plan was a success.” There was a touch of distain to her voice. Am I jealous? No. Maybe a little. “How’d the date go though?” Clarke became calm and Raven expected a response, but she was stuck on the other thing.

“Now that I know he was jealous I’m not as happy as I thought I’d be. Maybe I actually don’t care.” She got very distant for a moment. “Oh, and the date was okay, fine, good, I’m not really sure about that either. We’re meeting for coffee again sometime. Speaking of, I don’t have his number. Could you give it to me, O?” She looked over at Octavia who had been silent this whole time. She squealed a little.

“Imagine if one of my best friends and my brother dated. Oh, what if you guys got married? I could be the auntie of your kids! Of course, I’ll give you his number!” Octavia stood up and was shaking slightly. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. She’d expected this; Raven knew it was coming too. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m not even sure I like the guy!”

Octavia was looking down at her phone frantically typing. “Oh, you do. You guys are perfect for each other. Why do you think I set you up?” That comment earned another eye roll from Clarke.

“The other girl cancelled.”

“Well that was fate. It was my insight that told me to get you to fill in for her. You like him, just trust me.” Clarke’s phone dinged. “I sent Bellamy’s number to you.”

“I’m going to bed.” Clarke sighed and smiled slightly at Raven. As much as Octavia exasperated the both of them, and probably Bellamy too, they loved her.

“Ya I’m going to head, too.” Raven spun on her heals and fell back into her bed. She just stayed there unmoving, but sleep eluded her. She didn’t want to be with Finn anymore. She had loved him once but now she realized it was mostly her gratitude for what he’d done for her that made her feel things for him. She was a little jealous of Clarke, though. Finn seemed to always want her back and never made much effort in that respect towards her. She definitely didn’t want him back; she just wanted him to want her back. Now it seemed that Clarke was moving on and she was still stuck. Nowhere to go and no one to go to. I have school and my future. I can focus on that. She thought briefly as her eyelids finally began to feel heavy. If Raven could work hard and become an astronaut like she’d always dreamed that everything else would fall into place.   
***  
In the morning her head felt cloudy and her mind unfocused. She pushed back her curtains and peer outside into the vast blue of the sky. Not a single cloud in sight. It should have been a lovely day, a productive day but Raven woke up on the wrong side of it and she wasn’t feeling motivated. She pulled the curtains back closed and buried her head in her pillow. After a few moments and some deep thoughts about all the things she should be doing, she pulled her laptop off the edge of her desk and decided that this day was a Netflix day. She was up to date on her homework and readings anyways, for now, and she convinced herself it would be okay to put the other less important things off. She clicked randomly through the selections and chose a TV show that Finn had begged her to watch. She supposed he was still on her brain. A pang clanged through her as she remembered her plans to meet him for dinner next week. She was already dreading it. After the events of yesterday, that was that last thing she wanted to do. The image of Finn walking through the chiming doors of the coffee shop, pallid and ghostlike, haunted her more than she cared to admit.

A few hours of TV did nothing to cure her mood or purge her thoughts. She needed to be away. Somewhere she wouldn’t feel so claustrophobic in her own head. The university planetarium had walk-in visits for students on the weekends, it had quickly become one of her favorite places. A visit there might give her some peace and perspective. She huffed though her nose and forced herself to get dressed and emerge from her cocoon. The apartment was quiet when her door finally creaked open. Raven moved slowly through the space. Clarke and Octavia were most likely enjoying the day and Raven wasn’t much in the mood for company anyways. She shoved her headphones in her ears as she faced the world.

The walk across campus had Raven’s skin crawling. Everything about it contradicted her mood. The bright sun made her want to hiss irrationally and the laughing people made her want to cuss. Raven had a certain sense of self-awareness that she prided herself on, so she was careful to avoid anyone she knew today. The interaction would be less than positive. Finally seated in the reclined seat of the planetarium, she admired the glowing energy that the stars gave off. Even in this simulated environment she felt them, as if they were a part of her. With a raised finger she began to trace out all the constellations she’d spent so many hours getting to know. The act of it soothed the jagged form her mind had taken today. The space was empty aside from her so Raven noticed the squeak of a chair reclining in the row right behind hers. 

Whoever had just sat down behind her was restless as hell. They kept shifting and turning making their seat squeak incessantly. Why the hell were they sitting right behind her anyways? The room was huge, there were a thousand other places they could be. Raven massaged the bridge of her nose, trying not to lose it on an unsuspecting stranger. The presence shuffled around a few times before leaning forward. She could feel them by her ear.

“Lovely day, what brings you here?” The voice was rough, male.

“I would say it’s none of your damn business except the act of coming to a planetarium explains exactly what I’m doing here.” There was that edge she’d wanted to avoid springing on someone today. It was his own damn fault for engaging her. 

The mystery guy snorted, and she didn’t even bother turning to look at him. If he was smart, he would back down.

Apparently, he wasn’t, “Rough day? You seem on edge.”

“No shit.” She rolled her eyes and tried to refocus on the zen feeling she’d been coming so close to obtaining.

“I had a shitty day too.” He paused as if waiting for the follow up question. Any other day, Raven might have asked. “Boss is giving me shit plus I’ve got a million things I’ve gotta get done for my-”

“Oh my god. I don’t give a damn. What will it take to get some goddamn peace today?” Raven was beyond exasperated, the warmth of quiet shattered, she dropped her hands in her lap. She didn’t turn around to face whoever she’d just yelled it. She was more afraid of ripping his head off than the embarrassment. After a beat she stood and left through the front exit without looking back.

***

When Octavia woke that morning, she was practically thrumming with an unknowable energy. There were days when this beautiful electric gift just came to her. She practically sprung from bed, knowing she wouldn’t waste it. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast. To an onlooker, her smooth, lithe movements might have looked like a dance, she was so light on her feet. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked around the small apartment. Her life had come so far in such a short time. Bellamy often went out of his way to tell her how proud he was of her, how she was so resilient in the face of everything they’d been through, but she knew he was the hero. She just had the courage to use what he’d given her, not to squander it. Clarke and Raven had been new blessings as well, more people who propped her up on their shoulders. Yes, she was blessed. But, she couldn’t help but feel something was missing. Someone. She saw his smile flash behind her eyelids. She longed to hold his beautiful, chestnut hand. Every day her brain seemed to recall more detail of that day. It was as if her laser focus intensified it. She remembered the shine in his eyes, the way charcoal and pastels had been smeared up his arm. She remembered the feel of being next to him. The calm. She wanted that again. 

When she had finished cooking, the apartment was sufficiently saturated with the smell of bacon. She waited for her zombie to arise. As if she’d conjured her, the click of a door signaled Clarke’s emergence from her bedroom. Her hair was still a mess and she actually looked like the dead. 

A fist came up to rub one eye before she croaked out, “Coffee.”

Octavia set about making her a cup and also set a plate of bacon and a tomato, spinach omelette in front of her friend. Clarke gave her a look but didn’t question it as she cut herself a mouthful with her fork. A low moan escaped her lips at the touch of food and she grumbled something like, so good, almost under her breath. Octavia sat quietly, watching her and sipping her coffee while Clarke ate every bite. She’d fooled no one, though.

“What do you want?” Clarke finally asked. Her voice had returned to its calm lilting tone.

Octavia’s smile was almost sheepish, “Are you doing anything today?”

“If this is about Bell-”

“It’s not. I swear.” She tried to put as much desperation in to her eyes as she could.

Clarke sighed through her nose. “Then I’m not doing anything I can’t cancel. What do you need?”

She leaned in to tell Clarke her whole plan.

***

Twenty minutes later Clarke is still confused. “Okay, let me clarify one more time.” Octavia nods. “You want me to draw a picture, based on your memory, of the guy who saved your life a month ago?”

Octavia’s explanation of her plan had turned in to five convoluted stories about unrelated issues. She shrugged, “That’s a very simplified explanation but… yeah.”

Clarke’s heart pounded slightly. She didn’t want to let her friend down. The spark of hope was bright in her eyes, but she had little confidence she could create what Octavia wanted. What she needed was a police sketch artist. But, she would try. She knew this had been eating away at Octavia since that day. It was the least she should do to try and help. It took them another two hours to create an incredibly simplified picture that sort of resembled a face. Octavia was adamant that it looked like Lincoln, though, so Clarke continued to add detail. Raven still hadn’t woken up which worried Clarke a little. She knew Raven was still a little upset over last night. She knew why too. She resolved to talk to her later tonight, clear things up, work things out. It was the least she owed Raven. 

When the finishing touches were on her piece they headed off to the student library. Octavia wanted a hundred copies displayed all over campus. Clarke’s day was far from over. She couldn’t help the smile that ghosted her lips as Octavia barged, determined and unstoppable, out of the apartment doors.

***

Octavia sat, restlessly tapping her pen on the coffee table. Her phone sat in her lap, like a concrete weight. That had been what it had become since she’d put up all her posters a week ago. Every time it rang she felt her heart involuntarily leap, hope blooming, before she found the person on the end was an asshole or an idiot. She probably should have expected that after putting a poster with her number up all-around campus. Clark looked up at her from the other end of their corner couch. From this position they were directly across from each other. She looked back down at her text book, then up at Octavia again before deciding which needed her attention more. With a thud, the heavy book fell on the seat beside her. Raven stayed focused on her tinkering at their bar that overlooked the window into the kitchen.

“If it’s meant to happen he’ll call.” This must have been the thousandth time Clarke had said that phrase to her. They had stopped sounding like real words after the tenth time. 

“I’ve experienced enough in my life to know that things don’t just come to you because they’re ‘meant to’.” She raised her hands in air quotes. “I’ll find a way.”

Clarke gave her a look and even she heard the mature, deeper tone, her voice had taken. Far from her usual lightness. Something like concern flashed in Clarke’s eyes. She hated getting that look from people, so she changed the subject. 

Slipping her cheeriness on like a sleek jacket, she brought up the one thing she knew would make Clarke’s eyes roll back in her head. “Sooooo.” Octavia held the word until her breath faded. “Have you and Bell scheduled that coffee date yet?”

Clarke looked away, pulling her text book back in her lap. Was that a slight blush on her cheeks? “If he wants to see me he’ll text.” Her tone told Octavia that was the end of this line of inquiry and she immediately regretted telling her Bell had asked for her number. 

The whole conversation was giving her déjà vu. She recalled what Bell had said to her when she’d visited him three days ago. She can text me if she wants to see me. They were both stubborn asses. Was she going to have to do every damn thing herself? She scrutinized Clarke while she read. It was obvious that Clarke was purposefully ignoring the stare. This would have to be remedied. Soon.

Two hours later, as Clarke cooked dinner, she unlocked Clarke’s phone and sent out a single text.

How about tomorrow for that coffee? Say 3 at Jaha?

The reply was almost instant, Thought you’d never ask. Oh, her brother was in so deep. She swiped her finger on the screen, deleting the texts before setting the phone down stealthily. 

“Oh shoot!” Octavia feinted panic. Raven looked up first. “I told Rashel I would meet her quickly to break down that assignment we’re doing together. I’ll be back, don’t eat without me.”

Clarke nodded and smiled. Oh, what puppets they were, bending to her will. Of course, she only wanted the best for them. She said the same thing to herself when she got home and sent the same text from Bell’s phone.

A beat before his phone buzzed, I really thought you’d never ask. 

Octavia snorted. They really were perfect for each other. She would make this happen if it killed her. When Octavia made it back, Clarke was glowing.


	5. His Sister's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke get coffee. Raven and Finn get dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience. It has been a crazy school year but I've finally finished this chapter! I have plans for more so please stay tuned. Comment with theories and suggestions and let me know if you guys want more. I love writing this so you can expect more soon and through the summer. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 5: His Sister’s Keeper

The motion of the wind, a flurry of sound, sent Clarke from a restless sleep. Her clock showed 5:00am brightly in the demonic red colour she so despised. She swore one day she’d smash that stupid alarm clock, she hated it even as it sat silent on her bedside table. But for now, she needed it. She’d never make morning classes without it. Sweat sat coldly along her hairline. She was a mess. Whenever she thought about her date this afternoon, her heart went into a panic and her head started pounding. She wasn’t exactly sure why. She’d never had these crazy reactions before. Clarke prided herself on her cool demeanor. But, Bellamy did something to her. She couldn’t wait to see him, which made guilt spike through her like a shot of adrenaline. She didn’t need to feel this guilt, there was no reason to, but part of her felt the betrayal in the action. A few days after the date, she’d almost hoped that it had gone badly enough that Bellamy wouldn’t call. After five days, all she felt was disappointment and then yesterday when he’d reached out, Clarke had felt a warm glow set in. That was before the absolute, utter, panic. This time it was real. He’d chosen this, he’d chosen her.

She flopped back in bed, sure that she would get no more sleep before class. She pulled her anatomy text off of her desk and into her lap in an attempt to dull some of the nervous edge. After reading the same page five times, she knew it was no use. Bellamy was to be her curse and, she hoped, her blessing today. When she brushed her teeth, she thought about his bright eyes, kind and warm. She thought of the wild glint they’d taken after their run-in with Murphy. When she showered, she tried to avoid thinking of his lips, but their silky-smooth texture haunted her every movement. When she ate breakfast, she heard his laugh, like a ghost, it echoed in the apartment around her. This was too much. How could she be so crazy over one guy, one kiss and a less than half decent date. Get it together Clarke. When it was time for class four hours later, she’d contained the thoughts to one corner of her mind. Get through the day. Those words haunted her through those dragging hours.

***

Raven’s head hurt. This seemed to be happening more and more since Finn had arrived in town. She fell back into her pillow at the prospect of the dinner they had planned tonight. To talk, he’d said, about important things. All they’d been doing since his arrival was talk, but sure, Raven thought, let’s talk some more. Any of the vague curiosity she’d felt towards the ‘important things’ he had to tell her had worn off very quickly. Now she just couldn’t wait for him to leave town again. Finn was her family. He’d always be her family, but it didn’t mean she had to forgive and it sure as hell didn’t mean that she had to like him right now. She scrubbed her palms over her eyes, hard, and made a move to ready herself for class and then what was to come. Damn him to hell for making her feel this anxiety and dread that filled her chest. Or maybe it wasn’t Finn, maybe it was just a feeling that today was going to suck regardless of what happened. Today was not going to be a good day. For some reason Raven felt a strange urge to touch her model of Apollo 11 on her way out the door.

***

The sun gleamed, almost unyieldingly so, as Finn thanked his Uber driver and stood at the mouth of the giant campus known as Gaea University. It was a campus that would mean so much to him, he hoped. The place that would change everything. Finn sighed, thinking of the two woman he loved who were here and the what it might mean for his life. And soon, it would be his campus too. His face heated at the prospect of telling Raven. He knew she didn’t want him here, but he had to make things right. With her, and with Clarke. His fists clenched when he couldn’t block out the memory of the last time, he’d seen her. The way she clung so desperately to that other guy was like a stain on the back of his eyelids, that asshole who would never be good enough for her. A lot of that night was a blur still. With the all-consuming rage that had surfaced he did all he could not to attack the guy. He didn’t even remember leaving to meet Raven. Regardless, he was sure he could win her back, in time. She’d loved him once. 

Finn surveyed the front gates before heading on his way. He wasn’t supposed to meet Raven for at least a few hours. They were meeting at 6 for a 7 o’clock reservation. Finn smiled as he walked, taking it all in. He wanted to explore the place, get to know it before. His next semester start felt so far away, yet there was so much to be done before then. It would start with what he had to say tonight. His head spun, he couldn’t help but look for Clarke everywhere. Every golden lock of hair had him turning, heart beating faster, but none were her. A shop on one building corner caught his eye. Jaha, the sign showed the name scrawled in warm brown letters, punctuated by swirling strokes of steam and all resting on a bed of coffee beans. The place looked comfortable and the small crowd spoke well of the coffee, so Finn joined the line, with a clang of the bell on the door announcing his arrival. Before he was halfway through the line, the place had emptied slightly, and a quick look at his watch showed 3, it was about time for classes to begin. Finn resolved to sit for a while in one of the comfortable couches by the window and people watch before returning to his self-guided tour. Another jingle of the bell announced a new addition to the small line Finn had just finished in and his heart almost stopped. 

There he was. Standing there looking… nervous? Bellamy was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He checked is phone three times in the same number of seconds and kept peering at the door expectantly. Finn shrunk down in his seat and tried to look unassuming, like someone no one would look twice at, then he snatched a magazine from the worn coffee table and peaked just above it. Another bell. She walked in. Radiant as ever, waves of gold hair like a halo in the light. Bellamy’s smile was huge, Finn had to admit, though it made him want to gag. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The touch was long, lingering and Finn almost lunged to break it up, but Clarke stopped him. She’d closed her eyes and leaned into the small peck as if she needed his warmth, as if she were savoring each second of it. Something raged in Finn, but he couldn’t move. When he could, he didn’t look back as he slipped back out the door.

***  
Bellamy had never been this kind of nervous before. He’s been nervous most of his life. Plagued with the constant anxiety that came with raising his baby sister. O was his life and almost every decision he made, he made for her. This feeling was different. A different kind of nervous, a hopeful kind. When he saw her, the curve of her blushing cheek, bright lined eyes and dazzling smile, he almost passed out with the intensity of his beating heart. Without consciously thinking about it, he had learned in and his own lips had brushed her skin. It was nothing more than a soft sweep, barley and touch, but his lips burned.

“H-hi...” He cleared his throat. “Hi. How have you been?” Her lips turned up, eyes sparkling as if she could sense his fear. 

She didn’t tease him, though, she simply returned his choked “Hi” with a bright, “Hello,” of her own. By the time they’d stumbled through their reunion they needed to order. 

“Large coffee, black,” She smiled at the unassuming boy behind the counter then turned to Bellamy, “bitter like my soul.” It seemed as if she were only half joking. Bellamy couldn’t even think to respond before the boy was back with Clarke’s steaming take away cup. She laid a few bills on the counter and moved aside for Bellamy.

“Hot cocoa, please, in a mug with a lot of whipped cream.” Clarke snorted at that. 

He wasn’t surprised. He could have ordered a coffee that seemed cooler, but what was the point? And, he didn’t relish the thought of choking back the bitter swill that Clarke was now sipping. When he was handed his mug, she had a hand on her hip and was giving him a look like they’d known each other for years. The thought of that familiarity made his heart jump. It only took a second too long for Bellamy to realized he’d been staring, and he guided Clarke to a table. She sat when he pulled the chair out for her. Over her shoulder he saw her cup quiver slightly in her hand. It was the only indication she’d given that she might be nervous as well, but it made Bellamy smile.

“So, um... how’ve you been?” Bellamy started as he settled in. He set his purple mug on the table between them and leaned back because all he wanted to do was lean forward. They needed to ease into this, especially if she asked him all the questions he’d promised to answer. 

“I’m good… good.” She paused for a minute, still staring at her coffee. “Just studying, you know.”

“Yes, I do. Um… me too.” He gave her a sheepish smile

She snorted. “Okay this is weird. This should be a first date, but we’ve practically already had two and you know more about me then, well frankly, most people I know so, god, why and I so nervous?” Her laugh then was strained, though still melodical as Bellamy thought it always would be. 

He felt the awkward tension of the moment break and Bellamy laughed along with her. “I’m glad you cleared that up. I feel like I haven’t gotten in a proper breath since yesterday.”

He felt like he could lean forward now, resting his arms on the smooth, dark stained tabled between them. “Sorry I didn’t reach out.”

Her head tilted, slightly confused. “Well, I’m just glad you did in the end.” 

“Well, it’s all because you did.” Now he was confused too.

“What do you mean?” She didn’t let him answer. “Wait, did Octavia spontaneously visit you last night?”

Bellamy had come to the realization too as Clarke was asking. “I am going to kill her. What is she thinking?” Clarke just laughed harder. 

“It’s alright. Really. There’s a lot of weird stuff between us. I’m not sure either of us would have done it without the push… but I’m glad we’re here.” She closed her hand around his, gently and just for a second before pulling away. Bellamy couldn’t help but notice the deepened pink staining her perfect cheek now.

“She’s always been like this ever since our mother died. She tries to fix things.” Clarke nodded solemnly. Bellamy could see that she already had a deep understanding of his sister. He would always be grateful for anyone who cared for and understood his sister.

Now that he’s brought up his mother, it seemed this was the best time to explain their encounter with Murphy the other day. It was the thing Bellamy had been most dreading about this date but after all she’d told him, he supposed he owed an explanation. 

Bellamy looked at the table, studying the natural swirling designs of the wood. “I don’t talk about this a lot. I don’t tell people these things because they don’t define me, or O, but I feel like I owe it to you to explain what went down the other day.”  
“Hey, Bellamy, it’s okay. You don’t owe me anything, despite what I said. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Clarke looked genuine, concerned even. Bellamy didn’t want to admit how much hearing his name from her lips had affected him.

“It’s alright. I want to tell you, princess.” Clarke’s eyes rolled predictably, and Bellamy got one more smile before he started his story. “My father died when I was young. He was killed on the job right after my mother got pregnant with Octavia. My mother had no job, so she spent what money she had on lawyers to try and get compensation for my father’s death. Big companies have a lot of money and expensive lawyers and they claimed my father had been negligent and we got nothing. My mom tried her best to make ends meet but most seamstresses don’t make a living wage. Anyways, she started doing… other things. She got involved with some bad people. Murphy’s father was one of them and though he didn’t actually kill her. He was indirectly involved in her death. When he… when he was going to touch you… I…” Clarke grabbed his hand again. This time she held on. 

“It’s alright. It’s going to be alright. It’s over. Although I probably shouldn’t have kicked him so hard if he’s that dangerous.” Bellamy met her eyes. The humor and understanding there were like a knife to his chest. 

“When did you do that?” Bellamy tried hard not to laugh it could have been a very dangerous move.

She snickered, “When you were stomping away. I hit him so hard he didn’t even make a sound.” He was dumbfounded. She just kept on surprising him. “Don’t look so surprised. I can take care of myself.”

“Hmm. It appears you can. Though, I wouldn’t advise doing it again. Murphy isn’t as bad as his father but he’s not a good guy.”

“Noted.” She gave him one small nod. “Honestly, are we ever going to have a normal conversation because this is like the stuff of TV shows right here.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Bellamy took a sip of his drink, it was starting to get cool, just as he liked it.”

“You don’t know the half of mine either.” 

“I guess we’ll have to do this again.” Bellamy tried to make the glint in his eye evident. 

She reached a hand to his face and Bellamy thought she was going to caress his cheek but instead she dabbed her thumb on the side of his lip. “You had a little something.”

After that they tried to talk about normal things. Whatever that meant to normal people. Majors and plans and such, and every moment they spent Bellamy was sure he wanted ten moments more. There was something magnetic about her. The same feeling that had settled in his chest but magnified. He didn’t do this. He didn’t open up like this and certainly not to someone who was practically a perfect stranger. But, somehow, he knew she didn’t either and this was new to both of them and so he did all he could to prolong it.

***

Raven had gotten to dinner right on time and waited out front. The restaurant was nice at least, though Finn was late. Raven didn’t take this any particular way, as Finn was always late for everything, but she couldn’t help the terrible though that crept in, Would you be late if I were Clarke? She tried to shake away the horrible dread that this whole night was causing her as she rocked back and forth on high heeled feet. Ten minutes late, Finn pulled up. He looked nice, though he usually did but he also looked shaken. Again. This seemed as if it were becoming a pattern, similar to her headaches. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Finn smiled at her, extending an arm for her to take. She did, though reluctantly, as Finn announced his reservation to the host. 

The tall, lanky man walked them to their table. Small and intimate. The low lighting was almost orange and warm, and a live pianist actually played in the corner. This would have been the stuff of dreams for Raven, if she were still in love with Finn. He even, very dramatically, pulled her chair out for her. 

“How have you been, Raven?” Finn’s words sounded robotic. She still knew him well enough to tell.

“Um, fine, Finn. What’s all this about? You didn’t take me places this nice when we were dating.”

Finn chuckled nervously. “You never were one for small talk.” As he said it, the waiter came by with an expensive bottle of red. Raven couldn’t be sure it was expensive except it had fancy scrawling gold script and was sealed with an actual cork instead of a twist off top. 

She snorted. “Finn, what’s going on? Is someone dying?”

“No, no. I- well I don’t know how to say this but-” 

Raven didn’t hear the rest. She felt a drop of water from the ceiling. “Did you feel that?”

“No but Raven listen. I wanted to say. I’m coming to Gaea University next semester.”

Raven couldn’t absorb the words because another drop fell from the ceiling. And then another. When Raven looked up all she saw was the universe tearing, or the sky falling. The screeching and crashing was awful, like the cracking of space time and then Raven wasn't at her table but on the ground. Everything was numb. And she was tired. But before the world faded to black, she saw the stars.


End file.
